Crimson Tears
by RogueRider
Summary: Raven is being haunted by Slade in her dreams. The only person she can seek help from is the Boy Wonder. What will happen if their new bond is threatened to be broken?(Original story name was 'Ebony Sky' but I had to change it)Pairings RxR...please read
1. Questions

Disclamer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans and I wont until I take over all the animation companies in an attempt to make the world come to a complete halt and crumble beneath my iron fists! MWAAAAHAHAHAhaha..ha...oops. That sort of slipped out.

Anyways, have fun with the story.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Crimson Tears 1

A slight Autumn breeze blew against Raven's hair, stirring her from her meditation. From her spot on top of the Titan Tower, she could see the whole city. Her attention was drawn to the briliance of the sunset. The colors blended perfectly in the sky, causing everything touched by it to produce an angelic glow. But even this spectacular sight did not even faze the ebony haired girl. Quietly she turned and glided towards the metal door leading down into the tower.

As Raven made her way to her room she happened to stop by the main room. When she got to the stove she started to search for her herbal tea.

"HA HA, I beat you again, you ol' trash can!" yelled Beast Boy from across the room.

"YOU CHEATED YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" shouted Cyborg.

As usual, he and Beast Boy were going at it on the game station. In their midst was the red haired, and slightly dence, alien girl they had all grown to love. Every once and a while Starfire would peek over one of the boy's shoulders and ask random questions like, "Friend Cyborg, what is the object of this game of cube?" But no matter what she said, they never answered; their minds compleatly sucked into the game.

Ignoring the other Titans, she set her sights on trying to find Robin. To her surprise, he wasn't listening to his loud music as usual. He wasn't even in the room.

"Where is he at? He's almost always down here the group."

Setting the thoughts aside, she poured herself some tea and slowly glided out of the room.

After she had almost reached her bedroom she started thinking about him again. Secretly, the only reason she had gone into the main room, was in hope of catching a glance of Robin. She really didn't know why, but for some reason seeing him made her feel safe. All of a sudden it hit her.

"C-could I be falling for Robin? Naw...couldn't be...could it?"

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Robin walking her way. As he passed, he accidentily brushed into her. This surprised her and caused her to drop her tea, but before it hit she caught it and levitated it back into her hands.

"Sorry Raven. See you later."

He smiled and walked on. As Raven kept walking she could feel that her face was hot from blushing.

"Why am I acting like this? Why do I freak out around him. He hasn't changed any. He's just the same as always. Maybe it isn't him. Maybe it's me..."

Upon entering her room, she lay her tea down on a table and headed for her closet. After changing and putting on a blue robe, she sat down on her bed and opened up a book she had been reading lately. After a time of reading she had completly forgotten about the Boy Wonder.

But Raven wasn't the only one having some troubles with emotions. Just down the hall sat a confused and slightly peeved Robin.

"_Sorry Raven. See you later._ Great! I probably sounded like an idiot. Why can I never say the right things."

Frustrated now, he got up and walked over to his puching bag. After some time of fierce and rapid puches he sat down again, clearly winded. Training always seemed to help clear his mind. When he had regained his strength he got up and changed for bed. For the time being he had set his issues aside.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Rant time!

RogueRider: Hey everybody. Well I hope you liked the first chapter of 'Ebony Sky'.

This whole story plot was thought up on my train ride from Pheonix, AZ to Eugene, Or.

The food was pretty good...except for the pudding. It was all lumpy and white!

Raven: Maybe because it was cottage cheese and not pudding, you moron!;

RogueRider: Oh...so thats why they kept trying to stop me from eating the whole quart container.

Raven: sweatdrops

RogueRider: Well anyways, I need to get back to writting the story. Please remember to R&R everyone! Well I'll see you all later! Bai bai!


	2. Haunting dreams

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. Although I do own a couple characters. Maybe someday, if your all reeeeaaallly nice to me, I might let all you peoples out there meet them...maybe!

T T T T T T T T T T T 

Crimson Tears 2 

As Raven lay in bed, her thoughts were floaded with nightmares. She continuosly tossed and turned while cold beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Raven's nightmare

"W-where am I?"

All around her was darkness. It seemed to consume her; dragging the life right out of her. Frantically she searched for a way out. But no matter how she tryed, she couldn't get away from the black that surounded her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. But when she turned to see what it was, there was nothing there. Suddenly she could feel the presence of something behind her. She quickly turned around to find the one person she despised as much as her father; SLADE.

"Hello there Raven." Slade smirked, "having fun?"

"Slade! What are you doing in my dream?" Raven demanded.

Slowly, Slade started to circle her. His eye drilled into her mind. For some reason she could not run, or even move for that matter. Raven was purely terrified.

"You really didn't think that you had gotten rid of me so easily, did you?"

Slade stopped right in front of Raven and grabbed her wrists. Raven felt a burning sensation from where he held. She tried to get away, but she still could not move.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"You do remember my messege from last time don't you? Well, I'm here to give you a little reminder and a special present."

When Slade let go of her wrists, Raven saw the enscriptions. The same blood red marking that had been placed on her before. Suddenly her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Raven doubled over in pain.

"W-what's happening...to...me..."

Raven slowly began to fade out of her dream. She looked up to see Slade standing before her; arms crossed and obviously pleased with himself. Just as everything was turning completely black again, she thought she saw Robin's face. She tried to call out to him but there was no sound.

End of nightmare

Raven sat straight up in bed. She was drenched with cold sweat and was out of breath. She looked around her room just to make sure everything was in place and that she wasn't still in a nightmare. She took a big sigh of relief.

"I'm SO glad that was only a dream. It seemed so real. I could feel the heat."

All of a sudden, she felt the burning pain again. Quikly she looked at her hands. At first she saw nothing, but slowly the enscriptions formed themselves on her hands, wrists, and just about everywhere else.

"No...it can't be true. It can't be real!... No!... NOOOOOO!"

Her scream rang throughout the whole tower. It awoke everyone, except Beastboy who was sleeping under his bed again; oblivious to the world.

Robin was the first to her door.

"Raven! Are you ok? Answer me, please!"

All he could hear was her muffled crys of panic. Robin became frantic to open the door. He needed to help her. But it was locked and he had no way of entering. Finally, Cyborg and Starfire arrived.

"Cyborg, open the door. I don't care if you have to tear it out of the wall! Just get it OPEN!"

Cyborg looked surprised at Robin's demands. But he did as he was told, and tore off the door. Immediatly, Robin was at Raven's side. She had been doing her best to stay under control, in fear of blowing something up with her powers. But seeing Robin run towards her was the last straw. She couldn't stand seeing him so worried for her. It made her heart leap, but her soul sink all at the same time. The amount of mixed emotions was so great, it caused all of the light fixtures to break and the pillows to explode.

Silently she wept on his shoulder. Robin held her close, trying not to stare at the fiery symbols on her arms and legs. The other titans felt that there was nothing else they could do, so they went back to bed. Surprisingly Starfire had not even said a word throughout the whole episode. She knew that there were times to stay quiet; and this was one of them. She was also very tired. It was 1am for goodness sakes.

Robin didn't know how long he sat with Raven. Long enough for her to stop crying and to fall asleep. He looked down at her. The markings had disappeared some time ago. He realized just how beautiful she was. Even though it was covered in tears, Raven's face had a certain glow to it. He reached his hand around so he could touch her cheek. It was warm and as soft as a rose petal. He then placed his hand on hers.

"I don't know what Slade is up to, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Raven stirred in her sleep as he whispered in her ear. She felt the heat of his body next to her. She also felt something else inside her. It was a safe feeling. Never in her life had she felt so safe, as she did while sitting with Robin. She opened her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"Thank you." was all she whispered before going back to sleep.

T T T T T T T T T T T 

Rant time

RougeRider: While I was writting this chapter, I started thinking, "Why am I doing this agian? Am I really that much of a hopeless romantic?" After a time of just sitting there in my chair, looking at my computer, I said to myself, "OF COURSE I AM!"

Yes...I am a nut case and I do talk to myself a lot. It's what happens when you have no social life. For being 16, I sure don't act like one. In my free time I just sit at my computer and write stories and draw. I bet some of you out there can relate.

Robin: No...I think that's just you. And by the way. I saw you snoozing earlier. You have a deadline! You need to finish this story A.S.A.P!

RougeRider: Yeah, yeah! I know! And stop poking me! Well I guess I'd better get back to the story. I just know all of you out there want me to finish the next chapter...don't you?

Bai bai!


	3. Realization

I think you all know by now that I don't own Teen Titans. I hope I won't need to remind you all again looks around at everyone. Heh...sorry. I was just trying to be 'serious' for a min. Guess it didn't work Smiles like an idiot. Please enjoy chapter 3!

T T T T T T T T T T T 

Crimson Tears 3 

Raven awoke the next morning to Beastboy's crowing. As usual, he was up on the roof in the form of a rooster, doing his best to wake everyone up. Raven thought to herself how fitting it was that Beastboy was in rooster form. Both were arrogant, cocky, and a big chicken. She smiled at her little joke.

It was only a second later that she realized that the mess with the pillows and light fixtures had been cleaned up, and replaced. She got out of bed and began to head towards her closet.

When she looked in her mirror, she was a little more than shocked. She wasn't wearing her blue robe. Instead, she had on one of her other pairs of sleepwear. Her face became bright red as it dawned on her. Robin had stayed with her last night while she slept. She became very confused and a little worried. What had happened?

It took her a while to get changed and get ready for breakfast. She was a little hesitant to enter the living room, in fear of seeing Robin and getting embarassed. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over what they should have for breakfast. Beastboy, being the vegan, wanted to make tofu eggs and T.S.P(tenderised soy protein) sausage. And of course Cyborg wanted his ham and bacon. Starfire just sat at the table, patiently waiting for whatever they fixed. She looked up from the boy's fighting when Raven walked by to get her tea.

" Friend Raven! Good morning! You seem much better. Will you join us?"

Raven looked over at the cheerful red head. Her eyes just begged for her company. Silently she nodded and came over to sit next to Starfire.

After finally deciding on what was for breakfast (oatmeal), the boys sat down opposite of the girls and started to eat noisily. Raven looked at them in discust. Starfire just giggled and continued talking to Raven, who was obviously trying to ignore her.

Suddenly, her attention was directed to the door and the figure standing next to it. Raven quickly hid her face in fear of letting Robin see her blush. He smiled and walked over to the table were she and the others sat.

"It's good to see you're feeling better. You had a pretty rough night."

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Raven blushed a little and turned away. He then gestured over at Starfire.

"It's a good thing Starfire was there too. You were completely drenched in cold sweat."

The alien girl looked over at Raven and added to Robin's comment.

"I hope you are not angry at me for going through your clothing drawers. I could not find the sleepwear."

Raven was releived that it was Starfire who changed her out of her preivious clothing. She picked up her tea and rose from her seat.

"No, Starfire. I am not angry at you. Thank you, both of you, for taking care of me last night. I am sorry for trouble I caused."

Raven turned and left the room before either Robin or Starfire could respond. As she walked down the hall, she kept thinking about Robin. It had been really sweet of him to stay with her for so long. But then she remembered what had caused the whole problem in the first place.

She became short of breath and dizzy. Raven had to lean up against a wall to keep herself from falling. She slumped to the floor and held her head, not wanting to think about the questions that haunted her mind.

"What does Slade want with me? How does he know my 'destiny'? And how the HELL did he survive the lava!"

She bolted out of her sitting position. She had figured it out. Although she was horofied at the answer. Just thinking about it made her cringe. She flew as fast as she could to the living room. She had to find Robin and the others and tell them.

In the living room, Robin sat on the couch. He was thinking of Raven and the other night. He had been so worried for her. She had looked do helpless and scared. He had never seen her cry like that.

"I wish there was something I could do to help her. Anything to keep her mind off of the enscriptions. Maybe...no. She would never go on a date with me. What am I thinking. Raven's not interested in me."

He turned on his music and just zoned out. Suddenly Raven burst into the room. She hadn't even bothered to use the door. She was in such a hurry that she had just passed through the wall. All the Titans looked up in surprise. Robin jumped up and turned off his radio.

"What is it Raven?"

T T T T T T T T T T T 

I was kind of rushed to finish this chapter. I have finals to worry about and I needed to finish this up A.S.A.P!

OK! QUIZ TIME!

Who thinks they know who is behind this evil plot? R&R and tell me who you think it is (even if it is painfully obvious)

HINT: Watch the episode "Birthmark".

Just as a warning. I might make one of my next chapters have a song-fic part. I've been listening to Evanescence while writing this story, so I though it would be apropriate to add it in there somewhere.

PLEASE don't hate me TT I do my best--;


	4. Decisions

T T T T T T T T T T T 

Crimson Tears 4

Raven stuttered as she tried to explane to everyone who was behind Slade's reapearence.

"I-it's m-my FATHER! Trigon! He brought Slade back to life and gave him powers!"

Both, Beastboy and Cyborg knew who Trigon was. They had met him when they had traveled into Raven's mirror. B.B. cringed and slid into a chair.

"If that's true, then there's no way to beat Slade. I mean, come on! He was hard enough to defeat before, but now he has powers AND the help of Raven's psyco dad."

Robin glared at the changling.

"No matter how he's changed, we still can beat him! We have to. Not only does he reak havok to the town, but he haunts our dreams."

Everyone knew who he was talking about. Raven's face was pale. Her eyes looked scared. She

feared her father more than anyone or anything. And now she would have to face him AND Slade.

The Titans were still deciding on what to do when the alert went off. Raven became paniced.

"It's Slade." Robin announced. "He's in downtown."

Everyone's face was grim. They now knew what kind of force they were up against. Starfire was the first out the door, followed by B.B. and Cyborg. Raven didn't even move an inch. Robin walked over to her side. He held both her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. He saw how scared she was.

"Raven, you don't have to fight him. You can stay here."

Raven closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She then looked up at Robin, determination flaring in her soul.

"I'm coming with. I would never let my friends head into danger without me. Besides, I'm the only one Slade truely wants."

She faked a smile headed towards the door. Robin followed close behind. Soon they hade joined the others on the roof. With silent nods, the Titans started out. Beast Boy in the form of an eagle, Starfire holding Cyborg's arms, and Raven holding Robin by the hands.

As they grew nearer to where Slade had been seen, Raven became more unsure of her choice. Robin noticed because her grip was tightening on his. He looked up at her and tightened his grip too.

"You sure about this?"

"As ready as I can be..."

From behind them they heard Starfire yell a warning.

"I see Slade up ahead. He's on top of that building."

As they got closer to the tower, Robin yelled his classic battle cry.

"TITANS GO!"

T T T T T T T T T T T 

Sorry about the short chapter everyone. I still have school to worry about and I'm so tired lately. My rant isn't even as long as it usualy is. You all have to remember that I am only 16, and that I have 2 other comic books and homework I have to work on aside from this. The good news is that I only have 10 days of school left. WOOOHOOO!!!!!!


	5. Sacrafice

covers head and hides I'm SOOOO sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter! We had an unexpected move over the summer. My computer has been down for months. And then when I did get it up and going it died and we had to get it fixed, and, and, and...and I'll shut up now...--silence

I do not own Teen Titans and I cry every night because of it...'cause if I did own it, Terra would be alive again, Starfire would be with Cyborg and Raven with Robin.

OK! NOW ON TO THE STORY!(ps...please bear with me durring the fight scene, 'cuase it's my first time writing about one. please give me comments on it later)

T T T T T T T T T T T 

Crimson Tears 5

Slade smiled as he watched the Titans grow closer. He had studied their moves and secrects so thoroughly (thanks to Terra) that he knew exactly what everyone would do and when. He had played the whole fight over in his head many times, and he was pleased with the outcome.

Raven and Robin were the first to Slade. Raven touched down only long enough to let go of Robin. Starfire and Cyborg were next, followed by Beastboy in the form of an eagle. Robin glared at the masked maniac.

"Slade! What are you doing here!"

"I just thought it would be nice to drop in on my favorite titans. But it doesn't seem your happy to see me." Slade turned his attention towards Raven, "Hello, Raven. It's nice to see you again."

The hair on Raven's neck stood on end. Slade started to walk closer to her. Robin instantly placed himself between them.

"If you come any closer to her, I'll kill you." Robin's fists tighten.

Slade smirked, "Promises, promises. Isn't that a little dark for you Robin. Well then...let's just see if you have the guts to keep your word"

Slade hurled himself at Robin, knocking him to the ground. For some reason Raven just stood frozen in one spot. She glanced to her side and saw that the other Titans were suffering from the same affect. Something in Robin's voice had warned them not to interfear. They all watched helplessly as the two fought.

Robin did his best to block Slade's rapid punches. With his new powers, Slade was an even fiercer fighter. Blow after blow, Robin grew more and more tired. Suddenly he saw an opening and took it. He dipped down and tried to trip Slade up with a low kick. But, Slade had done this on purpose. As soon a the Boy Wonder dipped down, Slade jumped into the air. His hands became inflammed as he slammed his fists into Robin's back. Robin's body was smashed into the ground, his back badly burnt. The symbol on Slade's head glowed red as he laughed at Robin's pain.

As she watched Slade, Raven felt the burning pain of the enscriptions start to creep up her body. She felt helpless and weak. The one person who truely cared for her was being killed and all she was doing was standing and watching. The script on her body became brighter and hotter. Why could she do nothing?

Robin tryed to stagger to his feet. His body hurt everywere. He lifted his head to try to see where Slade was, only to get kicked in the face. The force of the blow caused him to fly backwards towards the edge of the building. Robin could now taste blood in his mouth. Slade took a couple steps forward and snickered.

"It all ends now Robin. Without you, the Titans will crumble and fall, and Raven will be free to fulfill her destiny whether she wants to or not." Slade powered up to his maximum level, "There will be NO mistakes. This blow will kill you once and for all." A large fireball started to form infront of him. Unfortunately for Robin, he couldn't move. Because of all the punishment his body had taken, it had completely shut down.

The other titans finally snapped out of their trance-like state, when seeing their leader in mortal danger, and burst into action. Cyborg fired his cannon first, followed by Starfire's eyebeams. Both attacks though did nothing. Slade seemed to have a force field around him. Nothing was going to stop him.

The fireball was just about finished. Raven suddenly felt strength course through out her body. The script now was glowing as brightly as Slade. She couldn't just stand there anymore. Slade positioned himself to fire at the injured Robin. His eyes widened with pure joy. With a powerful blast the ball of fire was sent flying at the Boy Wonder. Slade's plan was coming along just perfecly. But then something happened that he had not planned.

Raven had flown right into the fireball's path. She began to say "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" but wasn't fast enough. The fireball engulfed her and sent her hurtling over the edge of the building. Starfire dove after her but wasn't fast enough. All of the titans watched helplessly as she hit the cement below. Her body made a sickening thud and an audible crack could be heard.

"RAVEN! NO!" Robin flung himself over the edge in an attempt to get to her, not realizing the distance to the ground. Starfire was quick to catch her distrought friend. Once they reached the ground, Robin made his way to Raven's side. His body was beaten, torn, and burnt but at the moment he didn't care. He carefully picked up her hand and held it to his face, his other hand went beneath her head. Her face was more pale than normal and she was cold. He prayed that she wasn't dead. He held her as close as his ragid body would let him. He cried for his love. His tears fell down onto Raven face, mixing in with some of the drying blood. The other titans watched as crimson tears slid down Raven's face.

T T T T T T T T T T 


End file.
